


Defense

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Community: mcsheplets, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Another simple mission goes sideways.





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



> Written for: Melime for Fandom Stocking 2018  
> Also meets: McSheplets 283: defend and HC-bingo: minor illness or injury

John forced them to keep moving until they found a place they could defend from further attacks even though none of them were in great shape right now. Ronon was noticibly limping and Teyla was cradling her arm but at least it wasn't broken. A bullet had grazed across his hip, hitting just beneath the protective layer of his TAC vest. As usual Rodney was their biggest problem but incredibly lucky too. The arrow had glanced off his head instead of penetrating his skull but head wounds were a bitch, bleeding heavily and causing a concussion. Supporting Rodney as they raced through the trees and undergrowth was nothing new to John, but he knew he had more at stake now.

"Ahead," Teyla called out, and John could see the place that had caught her eye.

It was the trunk of a large tree, and the root ball was shoulder height. It wasn't perfect but it would give them protection on two sides and from above leaving it easier to defend for a few more hours. They were already overdue for a check-in and Lorne's team would be on standby ready to bring a cloaked Puddlejumper through the Stargate if they missed the next check-in, which was highly likely.

John eased Rodney to the ground under cover and with his back against the tree, and while Ronon and Teyla kept watch John took a look at the head wound.

"Just a graze, and at least they didn't shoot you in the ass again because I really like your ass," John murmured, trying to lighten the tension.

Rodney snorted, and though he still looked glassy eyes from the concussion at least he was aware and following John's instructions.

"You good?" John asked, looking across at Ronon and Teyla too. His team. His family, and they nodded.

By rights he and Rodney should no longer be on missions together, not since they formally announced they were together as life-partners, which had shocked a few people who had been convinced Rodney was going to marry Jennifer Keller. However, this was not supposed to be a first contact with a new and potentially hostile people. This was a peaceful agrarian society who had traded with Atlantis since their first year in Pegasus, and in return Rodney had repaired their automated agricultural system, built by the Ancients and left to fall into ruin over ten thousand years. He had come back to swap out a bad cell on the Mark IV generator left behind to power the system and John had decided to accompany him rather than leave him in Major Teldy's hands.

Teyla had known these people since childhood, when her mother first took her on trading missions, but it wasn't only the Menii who greeted them when they reached the village. Another group had come through the Stargate a week earlier possibly seeking refuge from Michael's plague that was still ravaging Pegasus, but then taking advantage of the Menii's gentle nature to seize control. They hadn't expected the arrival of John's team and were likely unaware they were Lanteans, otherwise this new group might have tried to negotiate rather than shoot to kill.

In another few hours they would recognize their mistake in attacking a world allied to Atlantis but for now all John could do was defend his injured team - his friends and his husband - until help arrived.

The next few hours seemed to pass slowly and uneventful but all too soon a shimmer appeared in the air above them, uncloaking to reveal a Puddlejumper with Lorne piloting. It hovered just above the wide trunk of the downed tree and John helped his team climb up so they could get on-board. He settled Rodney in the back with Carson, who had insisted on coming along even though he was now the reinstated CMO of Atlantis following Jennifer's decision to take over the medical department at Area51.

"Colonel."

"Lorne, good to see you. How are our new friends back at the Menii village?"

"Learning the error of their ways."

John would read the full report later but for now the Puddlejumper headed straight for the Stargate, taking them home.

END  
 


End file.
